


Love

by robotic_chaos



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Written a while ago, and cute, oops-, they love each other so much I'm gonna lose my mind, they're soft, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotic_chaos/pseuds/robotic_chaos
Summary: Ian and Mickey are cuter than you
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> I love them so much and they love each other so much.

Mickey rolled over in bed, his face colliding with warm skin. He soon realized it was Ian's chest and a soft smile made way onto his face. He then snuggled closer to his boyfriend, embracing the warm feeling. His eyes were still closed as he felt small kisses get sprinkled all over his pale face. The first kiss was to his forehead, then his nose, cheeks, and lastly his chin.

He giggled slightly, a sound that brought a smile to Ian's face, one that Mickey couldn't see but knew was there. Mickey opened his eyes then and was met with bright and beautiful green eyes staring back at him. He could see such admiration and love in those eyes he genuinely was surprised by it. 

Now he saw Ian's smile, looking just like he pictured. Mickey smiled back, trying to muster all his love for the boy in one look. After a moment of staring lovingly, Ian broke the silence "Everyone already left, so we have the house to ourselves". Mickey nodded,processing the information, then scooted closer to Ian, resting his head in the crook of his neck. 

Sighing softly, Mickey brought his left arm over Ian's shoulder and his right arm over his back, clinging to the boy like a koala. 

He felt Ian's chest move as he chuckled softly, most likely at the behavior of Mickey. Yet the older boy didn't care, he felt happy and safe in that moment. After a few minutes, he untucked his head and stared into his boyfriend's eyes again, practically melting at the sight. He felt like that would always happen in such situations. Of course, he didn't realize Ian felt the same way;

They both smiled and Ian gently brought Mickey in for a kiss. It was soft and gentle, so much so that Mickey again felt overwhelmed with the feeling of being loved.

"Love you, Mick" the older felt Ian whisper against the skin of his neck. 

"I love you too" 

and he meant it, more than he had ever meant anything. 


End file.
